Light & Darkness
by abyssed
Summary: A short Riku & Sephiroth piece. Sure, they may look strangely similar but where do those similarities end? Behind the blindfold, are Riku's eyes as cold as Sephiroth's? Time's running out and just before Riku steps into the shadows, Sephiroth gets his answer.


Light & Darkness

Although he wore the same black cloak, Sephiroth sensed that he was not like the others. Riku, although still young, possessed great strength and a wisdom that went far beyond his years. A much more capable and worthier fighter than most of the arrogant members of that so called Organization, that seemed to frequent Hollow Bastion. Sephiroth had _felt_ the toned muscle of the lean figure underneath that black cloak. Riku was in fine physical shape. But was he strong enough to keep up with Sephiroth? That remained to be seen.

What had started off as an innocent exchange had become something more. Each meeting brought forth something new. Feelings, touches, kisses. Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Riku, holding the teen in almost a vice like grip. Riku's beauty took his breath away. The soft silver hair, the pale skin, those luscious lips...how can two people who looked so very similar be so very different? Riku exuded light while Sephiroth dwelled in darkness. Riku was the angel tortured by Sephiroth's demon. So very different and yet...

_The eyes._

"Take it off."

During all of their meetings - accidental and otherwise - Riku had never once removed that blindfold.

"No."

Sephiroth frowned. He had never asked the teen why he chose to wear such a thing - for he knew that Riku was not blind - and Riku hadn't offered an explanation therefore it was never discussed. But it had become an issue now because Sephiroth had grown tired of it. He didn't care what Riku's reasons were, he just wanted it taken off. He had to see where the similarity began and ended. Was it the eyes? Would they be the eyes of a monster - so very much like Sephiroth's own?

Time passed.

Sephiroth would wait forever if he had to.

Taking a few steps back, Riku slowly reached for the blindfold, untying it and removing it completely away from his face. Eyes closed, he hesitated for a few long moments before opening them, flinching at the bright light that assaulted his sight. He blinked several times, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the light. He glanced around quickly before his gaze settled on Sephiroth.

The General's breath caught in his throat as he stared into the most beautiful sea green eyes, so bright and full of life that it seemed as though a candle was lit behind them. Far from the eyes of a monster, which relieved Sephiroth on some subconscious level. Wordlessly, the General moved forward, hands grasping Riku's shoulders as he stared down once more. Riku was silent as always, as he waited patiently for Sephiroth to speak or do something more. He didn't have to wait long, however, as Sephiroth closed the distance between their lips, ravishing the teen.

There was a sudden yell which caused them both to break apart. Sephiroth rolled his eyes in exasperation while Riku stiffened. They both recognized that voice. And it wouldn't bode well if they were discovered in such a compromising predicament. Riku opened a dark portal, ready to leave when Sephiroth grabbed him by the arm, bringing him close once more.

"Another time, another world..." Sephiroth purred, glowing mako eyes staring into the depths of sea green ones, while his lips trailed teasingly along the teen's jawline. "I shall _have_ you."

Riku's expression remained as impassive as ever, although Sephiroth detected a blue flame burning deep without those bright eyes. The General moved his lips towards Riku's, capturing them in a fierce kiss. _A promise._ They would most definitely meet again. Riku pulled away as the footsteps became louder, a barely there smile gracing his lips as he regarded Sephiroth for a few moments. He seemed to be deep in thought, an inquiring look crossed his features, like he was almost on the verge of saying something, however it was all lost as another loud yell pierced the stillness between them. But words were not needed, for Sephiroth knew that Riku wanted him too. He could already see the need burning within the other.

Another time then.

Sephiroth watched as Riku disappeared within the shadows and just in time too, for Sora rounded the corner a mere second or two after Riku's departure, and came bounding over, followed by the pawns of that _ridiculous_ king. Sephiroth fought the urge to reach for his Masumane as Sora stopped a few feet away from him and asked in that cheerful, naive voice he'd come to loathe.

"Have you see Cloud?"


End file.
